1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power supply apparatus and a liquid crystal display including the same, and more particularly, to a power supply apparatus capable of reducing power consumption and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display “LCD” typically includes a liquid crystal panel, which has a first display panel including a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display panel including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer with dielectric anisotropy interposed between the first and second display panels. An electric field is formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. When the strength of the electric field is adjusted, the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal panel is controlled, which results in a desired image to be displayed.
Such a liquid crystal display is not a self-emitting display, and is thus provided with a plurality of lamps serving as a light source. If all of the lamps are driven, the power consumption is at a maximum. However, depending upon a user's intention or a usage state of a device including an LCD, it is desirable to reduce the power consumption of the display. For example, where the LCD power source is a battery, in order to reduce the power consumption of the lamps (and hence conserve battery power), to the lamps are selectively driven.